Innocent Dragon
by The Moyashi Beansprout Midget
Summary: Hevlaska is lonely often: but, sometimes her elder sister Grandeeney talks to her from her home, Earthland. Originates between a instagram revelation and headcanons. Just some randomness. One-shot


**_NOTE: MUST BE UP TO DATE WITH FAIRY TAIL MANGA UP TO CHAPTER 443!_**

 **This one-shot is brought to you by one of my friends on instagram, moyashihijiji . Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray isn't mine. Katsura Hoshino's. If so, Chaoji would be dead.**

 **Disclaimer #2: Fairy Tail isn't mine. Hiro Mashima's. If so, NaLu would be canon already.**

 **Now I give you: The Innocent Dragon.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

How long had it been now?

Fifty years?

One hundred years?

More?

Hevlaska couldn't tell. It had been so long since she had seen anything outside of the deep ravine inside of the Black Order.

Every so often, yes the head Chief at the Headquarters Branch would bring a new recruit down to her so she may read their Innocence syncronization rate. Or, an exorcist would come with a new piece of Innocence for her to store. But, beyond these visitors, she saw no one.

It was dark and lonesome down there: almost nothing like Hevlaska had grown up too. She was used to endless valleys, gorges striking as deep as the Earth, and mountins piercing the skies. People were gathered in towns, not afraid of demonic 'Akuma' of sorts. Instead, these people were peaceful, going on adventures, growing families, and over all being happy.

That was nothing like the Order was.

The Order was full of innocent people dragged into a war they did not want to be a part of. Some had a choice: but they fought anyway. Others were forced in because of their parasitic-type weapons. It was terrifying that these children had to be sent to do God's work.

If only Earth was like Earthland.

Earthland was an alternate example of what had happened during the Three Days of Darkness. Earthland came to be when dragons and humans, not demons and humans like Earth, raged a war upon the land that caused plenty of destruction. When the humans won against the dragons: Earthland was born as a whole other world.

On Earth, there was no true winner to the demon-human war: the 'God' instead flooded the planet, ending the war and spreading Innocence around the world, bringing forth the Three Days of Darkness.

Thinking about Earthland made Hevlaska homesick: she was born and raised there, as a sister to the future Sky Dragon, Grandinna (or as she prefered, Grandeeney.). Hevlaska was supposed to have been the future Innocent Dragon. But, life in Earthland was cut short when the war broke out between the humans and dragons.

All Hevlaska could remember was the human wizard with Dragon Slayer magic, Acnologia, launching attack after attack towards her. Being caught off guard, she was slayed by Acnologia: letting the human live up to his title. But, not before she witnessed him becoming the think he killed: a dragon.

As she lay dying, she had heard a whisper: _'The Innocence needs a protector...will you guard it with your life?'_. Believing it was her way to the afterlife, Hevlaska had accepted. But, when she woke up, she found herself alive, now bound to this 'God' like the exorcists at the Order were. She became an exorcist-like being, her soul residing in the Order while her body left to rot in Earthland. She protected the Innocence, longing for her homeworld.

Every so often, she would get word from Grandeeney about Earthland's prosperity. She heard stories about wizards traveling, their home guilds, and all sorts of adventures. Grandeeney also spoke of Wendy, a young child she had adopted, and was teaching her Sky Dragon Slayer magic to the girl. It was Hevlaska's last connection to her home, and she loved it.

But, for seven years, the Innocence guardian and Grandeeney never spoke to each other.

Those seven years were the worst.

Between those days, Hevlaska forced accomodation onto so many peaceful, yet beaten souls of realtives to accomodators or exorcists. It twisted her (invisible) insides thinking how the humans were doing this to themselves. She felt responsible for ending so many lives because they were not compatible with Innocence...

Every time another was carried out on a stretcher to be cremated and buried in the Order's graveyard, Hevlaska prayed. She prayed to whomever her 'God' was, and prayed for their souls which she had taken.

Eventually, the forced syncronization experiments were ended. Her hardship was over, but Hevlaska was then left to herself, only visited by the exorcists, Innocence in hand. She quickly became lonely again, longing for her sister's voice.

Then, suddenly, she heard Grandeeney's voice.

" _I am sorry, Dear Sister, for leaving you so long. But, I do not have time beside me. I have many things to say..."_

 _"For the past seven years, I have been inhabiting my pupil Wendy's body to slow down the process of dragonification, a side affect from being a Dragon Slayer. But, it was also to preserve my life."_

 _"Not long after you were slayed her, Sister, my soul was reaped by the man who became the dragon Acnologia. I have been half-dead for centuries. I hid in Wendy to live longer, but I have left because of recent events here in Earthland."_

 _"The wizard guild Wendy is a member of, Fairy Tail, has just fought a large battle with the dark guild Tartaros, demons directly from Zeref's book. During the battles, Acnologia appeared, and our friend Igneel came forth from his Dragon Slayer, Natsu's, body and attacked him straight on."_

 _"From there, all of us left our Dragon Slayers, knowing the consequences of doing so. Now, in the aftermath of the battle, I have my final words."_

 _"Igneel is gone. He was killed by Acnologia."_

 _"Myself and the remaining dragons have left the area, going to a separate place for my resting place. Yes, since we have left our Dragon Slayers, we will die here shortly."_

 _"This will be the last time I speak with you, Sister. I hope maybe someday we will meet again."_

And, before Hevlaska could have responded, the Level Four Akuma broke out of the science lab.

After the Level Four incident, noticed that one of the pieces of Innocence was gone from what she held still. It was a single piece, but, it still worried the guardian. Did the Level Four get to it?

It wasn't until a few months later, when a new voice entered Hevlaska's empty mind that she learned the whereabouts of the lost Innocence.

The counterpart of Grandeeney, a woman named Polyrusica, was able to contact Hevlaska, after being told about the lost dragon by Grandeeney. While Polyrusica was not as nice as her sister had been, Hevlaska was still happy someone was talking to her.

But, suddenly, her 'heart' stopped.

Why?

Because supposedly, the Heart of Innocence was now in Earthland, and it had found an accomodator.

How Polyrusica was able to come to that conclusion was odd; but, Grandeeney had explained what Hevlaska was doing in her world. The Sky Dragon had explained Innocence, Akuma, and the Millennium Earl to its Edolas counterpart, just in case of the worst case scenario.

The Ark was capable of going many places, Komui had said. Alternate worlds were a possibility. But, if the Innocence, much less the HEART, was in Earthland? That could mean that the Earl would then turn towards Earthland, and Akuma would spread not only on Earth, but to Earthland as well.

Remembering to tell Komui the next time he came to visit, Hevlaska had nervously asked who this accomodator was.

She had spoken slowly, as if she were nervous. But, she had a reason too:

The accomodator of the Heart of Innocence was none other than Natsu Dragneel

Natsu, along with his cat Happy and a man called Gildarts had come during the past six months after the Dragon Slayer came in contact with the piece of Innocence while training. The Innocence then started to bury itself in Natsu's right arm. The teen tried to get it out: instead, he just caused himself a large gash across his arm.

He came to Polyrusica, hoping to A. Fix him up and B. figure out what had crawled into his skin. Polyrusica told the fire mage to come back if his arm were to act up, and kept any knowledge of Innocence away from the boy. She did however, tell Gildarts, Natsu's training partner and mentor.

But, as Hevlaska heard Polyrusica's story, she couldn't help but remember what Grandeeney had said. She mentioned a 'Natsu'...he was Igneel's pupil. Were these two in the same?

After Polyrusica left (and made sure to follow up eventually), Hevlaska was left back to herself, telling Komui of her findings, as well as her origins as the Innocent Dragon from Earthland. Komui then kept this knowledge away from anybody, even Central and the annoying-as-ever-hitler-wanna-be Lvellie*.

Now, all Hevlaska could do was hope that this Natsu character would be alright untill the Order found a solution..

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Looking at the woman in front of himself and Gray, Natsu couldn't believe it.

She had crazy amounts of magic energy, it was off the charts! He couldn't even tell if Gildarts was near her level or not!

Gray was shocked as well, despite how he always boasted being stronger than Natsu. And this woman, Brandish or something, she was as calm as ever!

And suddenly, his arm started to ache.

Grabbing towards the source, Natsu realized that it was his right arm, the one covered in bandages. The one where that piece of crystal had embedded itself. This wasn't the first time his arm started to hurt like this: it did sometimes after a large fight. But, only recently had it started aching for not reason.

In fact, it was almost as if this crystal in his arm...was trying to tell him something.

Now, Natsu hadn't told anybody about this crystal beyond Happy or Gildarts. He hadn't even told Lucy yet: the fire mage knew he'd be a goner if he didn't soon.

But, slowly, the pain got worse. Natsu grips his arm tighter, causing it to shake slightly. Now, Gray had started to take notice.

" _Great! Go mind your own business, ice queen!"_

Gritting his teeth, Natsu hoped that this pain would go away. However, it seemed to do the exact opposite.

What was going on with his arm? Why had Polyrusica been so hush-hush over this scenario (probably because she was trying to kick the two out of her house). Natsu knew it wasn't the dragonification: Igneel said he prevented that. Then...what was it?

 **xXxXxXxXx**

* **There are so many spellings for this name its not even funny. This one's straight off of le wiki.**

 **Drop a review if you want. I'm not forcing you.**


End file.
